Meant To Be
by SparklesAreMyLife
Summary: Alec feels like he is worthless as a Shadowhunter. That will all change when he meets a man who turns his world upside down. Alec is about to embark on a rollercoaster of endless ups and downs that will make him see his life in a different light. The young Shadowhunter is in for the ride of his life, especially since this mysterious man is... a Warlock?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys, so I decided I would finally write a story about the cutest couple ever - Malec! This story is somewhat AU; in that it doesn't follow the plot of the book, but it is still in the Shadowhunter world. Hope you like it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alec sighed as he stared down at his hands; hands which had still never managed to kill a demon, even after so many years of Shadowhunter training. He knew he wasn't even close to as good as his prestigious sister Isabelle Lightwood, let alone his even more renowned Parabatai and adopted brother, Jace Wayland. They were well on their way to becoming the Clave's top warriors, while Alec was, well, ...not. And on most days, he was okay with that, letting Jace and Isabelle attack from the front while he protected them from the back. He was fine with not being in the limelight, but still, there were days when he just felt utterly useless. Days when he questioned his position as a Shadowhunter. Today was one of those days. He wondered if there was someone out there who would do a much better job than him, only was never given the chance.

_'Probably,'_ Alec thought. _'Anyone's better than me. Even a mundie could kill a demon better than I can.' _

Alec stood up from the bench he was sitting on in the park and began walking over to the nearest Starbucks. He was in a terrible mood, a mood that only coffee could even temporarily fix. He pushed open the door; ... and almost had a heart attack. He was faced with the most alluring set of greenish-gold eyes on the most attractive face - plus the most perfectly sculpted body he had ever seen in his life. He forgot where he was, and what he was doing. He forgot all of his problems, that only a moment before, had been driving him insane. Alec even forgot how to breathe. He knew he must've looked like a complete idiot, standing there, holding the door wide open, his jaw dropped all the way to the floor. The man in front of him chuckled, a sound that made Alec want to faint from an overdose of gorgeousness.

"Well, darling, are you just going to stand there all day? You'll catch more than a few flies - maybe even a plane or two if you don't move." The man smiled wryly. "Plus, you're blocking the door. That's kind of the only way out, if you don't mind." Alec immediately snapped his mouth shut and tried to pull himself together.

"S-sorry," he managed to get out, "I'll get out of your way."

"Hmmm, thank you, sweetie," drawled the man. "You're lucky you're cute, I normally can't stand having people stand in my magnificent path."

_'It's more than magnificent,'_ thought Alec, _'Wait, what? He said I was...' _

"C-cute?" Alec silently cursed himself for sounding like a blathering idiot in front of this perfection.

The man, who had already started walking away, turned slowly and threw Alec a glittery wink.

"Absolutely, darling."

And with that, he was gone. Alec took a deep breath, suddenly recalling that breathing was, in fact, a critical part of life, and if he didn't use said important life skill, he would die. He heard laughter behind him. It was coming from the girl who worked the cashier.

"Magnus does have that effect on people," she said, giving Alec a knowing smirk, "you'll be thinking about him for the rest of your life now."

Alec shook his head violently.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not..."

"Gay?" the girl finished his sentence for him. "You can say what you like, but I know what I saw."

Alec just stood there, staring at her in shock, and then proceeded to turn on his heel and run out of there. He needed to breathe. And think. And take a cold shower. He started to walk back towards his home, the Institute, with only one thing on his mind: the mysterious Magnus.

* * *

Magnus chuckled to himself as he walked - no, strutted, down the street towards his home. Damn, that boy had been gorgeous. There was something about him that made Magnus never want to stop looking at him. And his eyes; they were like the ocean, captured into two beautiful orbs and mixed with the sky. He could easily get lost in those. In all his years as a warlock, he'd never seen anyone who intrigued him as much as that boy in the coffee shop. As he headed towards his apartment, he wondered who that adorable, mysterious boy had been, and if he would ever see him again.

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood stared at herself in the mirror and adjusted her weapons. She looked in the mirror behind her and addressed the blonde who was casually fixing his hair.

"I wonder if the Clave's found a solution to the problem yet."

The blonde, none other than the notorious Jace Wayland, gave her a cocky smile.

"I hope so. And I hope that it will involve some demon-butt kicking."

Isabelle turned to face her golden adopted brother.

"Doesn't it always? And we're the best for the job, and everyone knows that." She grinned devilishly. "Now, if you're done primping, Little Miss Goldilocks, let's go and see what the Clave wanted to talk to us about."

Jace's mouth dropped open and he reached out to smack Isabelle on the arm, but she dodged out of the way just in time. As she strode out of the door, she tossed her head over her shoulder haughtily.

"Face it, pretty boy, you'll just never get your hair as perfect as mine."

And with that she turned tail and ran, laughing, with Jace hot on her trail.

They approached the doors of the Clave's meeting room panting and out of breath.

"Come on," gasped Isabelle, "let's not keep them waiting for too much longer - they already had to wait for you to make yourself pretty for long enough!"

Jace huffed indignantly.

"I'll have you know that this beauty comes naturally. I don't have to do anything. I just automatically look perfect all the time."

"Ok, have it your way... Whatever you need to tell yourself to be able to sleep at night."

Jace threw her yet another glare as she pushed the heavy doors open.

"Ah, and here are our two best warriors," said Maryse Lightwood, their mother. "We thought you would never show up."

Isabelle shot Jace a look.

"Uh, we were... delayed," said Jace quickly, before she could speak. Then an idea popped into his head and he gave his sister a mischievous look. "Izzy was trying to cook, and she wanted me to eat some of her spaghetti. I'm sure you all understand."

The members of the Clave shifted nervously. All of them had been subjected to Isabelle Lightwood's horrendous cooking at least once in their life, and it was an experience that none of them wanted to repeat. Maryse smiled lightly.

"Of course. Isabelle, dear, I'm sure it was lovely spaghetti, but, um.. I think that Jace has had enough to eat, don't you think?"

Isabelle gave her mom an angelic look.

"Then perhaps you would like some? In fact, why don't I go and get it right now?"

The Clave members were now all shooting Maryse panicked looks.

"Um, that won't be necessary," Maryse said quickly, before Isabelle could leave the room, "we were just about to give you your new assignment. We have determined that there is a spell in the Book of the White that can help us to defeat the demons more efficiently, and also another one that may be able to help us locate whatever is controlling these attacks. We know that typical demons working on their own could never be as organized as these demons are, so we believe there is a higher power functioning behind the scenes, and we need to figure out who it is and what they are trying to accomplish."

Jace and Isabelle looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with us?"

"As you may know, the Book of the White's location has not been determined," continued Maryse. "We have assumed that it has been hidden by magic, and is therefore out of our power to find. We need a warlock, someone well trained in the ways of magic, to assist us. And lucky for us, the High Warlock lives right here in Brooklyn."

Isabelle looked confused.

"Really? I've never noticed a warlock around here before."

"That is most likely because you weren't looking for one," answered Maryse. "Regardless, we need the help of the warlock, Magnus Bane, in order to acquire the Book. The catch is that warlocks don't come cheap, especially when they're the High Warlock. I'm sure you are aware that we are tight on money, since we have been concentrating everything into the efforts against the demon hordes, so paying him with money will be tough. However, you may be able to strike a deal with him. Sometimes, warlocks need items or potions that can only be found on certain demons. If he desires any such items as payment, then you two are the most capable of acquiring the items, since the demons that possess these things are the more dangerous and powerful demons. Therefore, you two need to find Magnus and petition him for his services."

Jace grinned.

"No problem, Mom. You'll have the warlock in no time."

Jace practically dragged Isabelle out the door.

"Come on, let's go! I've been so bored this past week - it's time for some action!"

They ran out the doors of the Institute, ready to face this high-and-mighty warlock, ... and almost crashed into Alec, who was still returning to the Institute. He looked at them confusedly.

"Where are you two off to?"

"We're going to see a warlock! Come with us!" said Isabelle, excitedly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you two go alone and then get ambushed by demons, so I guess I'll come," Alec agreed. "Are we taking the car?"

Jace stopped in his tracks.

"Well, we were just going to run all the way there, but a car sounds great, now that you mention it."

Alec just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jace to forget common sense.

"Well, come on then!"

When they arrived at the warlock's address, Alec dropped Jace and Isabelle off at the door.

"I'll be right back. I just gotta park the car."

Jace and Isabelle headed towards the door and pressed the buzzer.

"WHO DARES TO TRESPASS ON MY DOMAIN?!" boomed a voice.

Jace cleared his throat and replied, "Uh, we're Shadowhunters, and we need your help."

The door swung open, revealing a man dressed in extremely flamboyant clothing, and to top that off, was coated in glitter.

"Hmm, haven't helped the Nephilim in a long time," he grunted. "Alright, what do you want?"

Isabelle stepped forward.

"We need you to find the Book of the White."

Magnus's eyes widened.

"And how much are you willing to pay me? Because that is something that I will not do for cheap pay."

"Um, well, we were hoping to maybe get you exclusive demon items?" said Isabelle nervously.

"Darling, did you really think that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was not capable of killing demons himself? No, I don't need your help with anything. It's money, or nothing."

Jace and Isabelle looked at each other hopelessly.

"I.." Jace began to say something, but couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say. Just then, Alec came around the corner. "Hey, Alec. How nice of you to finally show up."

"Hey, guys. Did I miss anyth..." Alec trailed off. How was this possible? There, in front of him stood the same alluring man from before.

"M-Magnus?"

The man appeared equally as shocked.

"You're a Shadowhunter?"

Jace and Isabelle just looked at each other, both feeling very confused.

"What's going on?"

Magnus looked down at them mischievously.

"Tell you what. I'll help you find the Book, but only on one condition - Blue Eyes here goes on a date with me."

Alec's jaw hit the floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N - Hehe :) Cliffie! **

**Please please please give me your feedback. I would love to know your opinion, and I am open to advice!**

**I'm not sure if this story is any good, so if you like it, please let me know so that I know that this story is worth continuing. Thank you!**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So sorry to keep you all waiting, but I promise that as long as you guys keep up the reviews, I'll keep updating! I finally got a laptop, so now I don't have to type everything from my iPod, because believe me, it's tough. :) But since I do have a laptop now, I should be updating much faster.**

**Also, thanks to **_MagnusBane800, Hirevona, Alicia Roth, LookForTheTruth,_** and **_music909_** for reviewing! You guys are the best! I also want to thank everyone who followed and favorited! Please keep it up! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alec couldn't believe his ears. The gorgeous man just asked him out on a date! Well, more like he demanded that Alec go on a date with him, but it was good enough for him. Alec was just about to pull himself together and readily answer that he would gladly go anywhere with him, when he came to the abrupt and crushing realization that he couldn't.

Nobody knew that he was gay. Alec couldn't cheerfully go out with this Magnus person without revealing his secret. And the Clave would not be pleased with this revelation. They frowned upon gays. He couldn't risk his position as a Shadowhunter for this! Could he? On the other side of things, it wasn't like he was the best at it anyways, so why would this hurt his reputation at all? And Magnus was so damn attractive… wasn't it worth it? But he thought of Jace and Isabelle, the only two people in the world that truly accepted him for who he was and understood him; would they still respect and love him if they knew? He definitely couldn't risk that! But.. He felt something he had never felt before when he was around Magnus; not even Jace made him feel that way; and he didn't want to lose that.

_'Get it together, man!' _he told himself strictly. '_You don't have all day, and Magnus probably thinks you're a total freak by now!'_

With this thought, Alec steeled his raging mind and decided what he was going to do. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

He took a shaky deep breath and looked up at Magnus.

"I don't know why you would want me to go out with you, especially since I'm not gay, but if it will help the Shadowhunter cause, I guess I'll do it."

The man; make that warlock; raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Alright, have it your way, but I guarantee that you'll love it. Come by here tonight at 8, okay?"

Alec nodded slowly.

"I guess…," he said, feigning disinterest.

But inside his head, fireworks were shooting off and he was doing a victory dance. He could not believe his luck. He was going on a date with the most attractive person he had ever seen, who also happened to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane…..

Alec's thoughts trailed off there as the severity of his situation hit him like a 200 ton brick.

Magnus was a warlock.

A HIGH warlock.

Shadowhunters hated warlocks.

They also hated gays.

Alec was infatuated with a male warlock.

His life was over.

Alec then proceeded to pass out cold on the concrete.

* * *

Magnus sighed as he watched the golden Shadowhunter carry the blue-eyed one, Alec, off to their car, followed by the raven haired girl. He was disappointed, to say the least, when the beautiful Shadowhunter had pretended to be disgusted at the idea of going on a date with him. He hadn't lived 800 years to not be able to tell when someone was clearly attracted to him. Although, he did have to give this boy props for acting disdainful after his displays at the coffeeshop and when he saw Magnus at the door. That must've taken a huge amount of self control. Magnus thought back to the last time he had truly believed he was in love with someone. Will Herondale. Now that he thought about it, Alec looked a lot like Will. Well, that settled it; blue eyes and black hair were definitely his favorite combination. He hadn't seen Will in over a year, and since then, he had not had any lovers. Will was the first partner that he had seriously considered spending his life with. But that was before Will cheated on him with their friend Jem Carstairs. When Magnus found out about that, he was crushed. He immediately ended their relationship, saying that he could not, under any circumstances, be with a cheater. He had loved Will, or so he thought, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if it was really love. But either way, he had definitely trusted him. But Will obviously didn't honor or return that trust. Magnus just hoped that Alec wouldn't turn out to be like that. The blue-eyed wonder was the first person he had been really attracted to since Will, and he was hoping that this would be good for him. At the very least, he needed to get out, preferably with someone cute. And this was the perfect opportunity. He smirked to himself. He was going to make this a night that Alec would remember for the rest of his life. 

* * *

Isabelle looked at Alec worriedly as he laid on the bed in the healing wards of the Institute. She turned to Jace.

"Do you think we should really let him go through with this? I mean, he's already passed out and he hasn't even been with this guy for a full 10 minutes! This isn't healthy!"

Jace put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Look, Izzy," he said sternly. "I don't like the idea of Alec going out with this warlock any more than you do, but it's our only chance of getting the Book. Saving the world is worth Alec's temporary discomfort. I wouldn't make him do this unless it was absolutely necessary; which it is. Which means he has to."

Isabelle sighed.

"I know." She sounded tired. "But I feel bad for him. Couldn't Magnus have asked me or even you instead? At least we aren't totally innocent. Alec's never even been on a date before. It isn't fair for Magnus to take that away from him."

Jace nodded grimly.

"And then there's the fact that Magnus is a GUY. Seriously. Is he trying to disgrace us? Especially Alec, of all people." Jace ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "You know he isn't exactly the best Shadowhunter of all time. This is only going to hurt his reputation even more."

Isabelle gave Jace a look.

"I thought you were supposed to be comforting me here. Now you're just making me even more worried."

Jace groaned.

"You are making this so hard. Look. I'm worried for Alec too. But there's nothing we can do. I'm sure it will all turn out okay, though. Alec can handle himself."

Isabelle threw her hands up in frustration.

"But Jace, Alec can't even kill a SINGLE DEMON. How is he supposed to protect himself against the HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?!"

Jace lost it.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY? I'm the one who ends up having to save his ass most of the time! But there's _NOTHING _WE CAN DO ABOUT IT! This_ has _to happen!"

Isabelle couldn't take it any more.

"Fine," she said venomously. "Have it your way. Excuse me if I'm just trying to make sure nothing bad happens to our _brother_. But I guess that you don't even _care_ what happens to him!"

Isabelle turned and stormed out of the room as Jace's mouth dropped open. He was about to say something to her retreating form when he heard a creak behind him. He turned to see Alec propped up on his elbows on his bed, his face a perfect picture of anguish.

Alec looked up at Jace as he pulled himself out of bed, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Is that really what you think about me? That I can't take care of myself?" Alec was quiet for a while, and Jace couldn't even think of anything to say back to him. Alec bit his lip and looked down at the floor, but flicked his eyes back up to meet Jace's a second later.

"I thought you cared about me. But I guess I was wrong." Alec said quietly. "It's not your fault: I shouldn't have believed that someone like you could really care about a loser like me."

Jace couldn't believe his ears. He watched as Alec turned and left the room, while he tried to think of something, anything to say.

"Alec.. Wait!"

Alec looked over his shoulder at him and shook his head sadly.

"Goodbye, Jace."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N - Wow, that ending totally snuck up on me! I totally didn't expect that, but my fingers have a mind of their own! XD**

**Please, please, please review! I love to have your feedback and it makes me so happy when you review! It's my motivation to keep writing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you so so so so sooo much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! I love you all so freaking much right now! You make my day like 50000 times better just with one review! **

**And OHMYGOD guys I am sooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I sort of have an excuse though, since my gmail started sending all fanfiction stuff to spam so it didn't show up on my email, so I didn't get any reviews or anything like that, so I was like, "Oh, everyone must hate my story so I guess I just won't update" and stuff like that, but then one day I was going through fanfiction, just innocently scrolling through the recently updated stories for one of my favorite fandoms, when I saw a story that I love that had been updated that day. Now, I was all confused like, "Well, I follow that story! Why is it not showing up on my email alerts?!" but then I decided it was no biggie and just clicked on the chapter so that I could read it, since I loved the story. Now, this being a story that I love, I remembered the chapter number that I had been on a month ago when my alerts still came in. And I was TEN FREAKING CHAPTERS BEHIND! Naturally, this caused me to freak out, and I figured out what was going on with my email. But still. I know. That's no excuse for not updating. Anyways, thanks to everyone who faithfully reviewed even though I'm a lazy author. So here's the date chapter, just for my favorite people in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! **

**Disclaimer - I own nada so don't sue me.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alec slowly trudged down the hallway, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flood out of his eyes.

_'Jace doesn't care about me…,'_ Alec thought sadly. '_I should've known there was no way his feelings were true.'_

He sighed as he continued on his way to his own room. He still had to go on that date with Magnus. Alec had almost gotten back to his room when he ran smack dab into Isabelle. She was furious.

"How _dare _Jace say that to you?! He needs to get over himself and see that what he says actually hurts you! I swear, he has no heart!"

Alec just smiled half-heartedly at her and tried to get around her so he could get into his room. He was not in the mood to talk to her, or to anyone.

Isabelle looked worried.

"Are you okay, Alec?"

"Yeah - I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I just don't want to talk about it."

Isabelle ran her hand through her hair in defeat.

"Alright, if you say so. Say, you still have that date today, don't you?"

Alec smiled as he reminisced on the times he'd seen Magnus. He was actually excited…. and nervous.

That smile did not go unnoticed by his ever-watchful sister.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open.

"By the Angel, Alec!"

Alec looked confused.

"What?!"

Isabelle was grinning like a hyena.

"You _like_ him, don't you?! Oh my God, you do!"  
Alec was as red as a tomato.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!"

"Don't try and deny it, Alec! I can see that smile! You so like him!"

Alec just bit his lip and turned to go into his room. Isabelle grabbed his shoulder before he could leave.

"Hey, Alec? You know I have no problem at all with you being gay, right? I actually kind of figured, you know, since you've never showed the slightest interest in a girl, and when Jace wanted you to go down to the clubs with him and pick up girls; you never went with him. So… if you're worried that I won't accept you, you're wrong. I'll always love you, Alec. no matter what. You're my brother."

Alec slowly turned back around to face Isabelle, making no move to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. He threw his arms around her and hugged her with all his might.

"Thank you so much, Izzy. You have _no _idea how much that means to me. You're the best sister I could possibly ask for."

"Yes, I know." Isabelle grinned widely and pulled away from Alec. "But we have more important things to focus on now."

Alec put on a look of mock confusion. "But what could _possibly _be more important than me singing endless praises to you?"

"As tempting as that sounds, my dearest brother, _you _have a date to get to. With, I might add, a very sexy, sexy warlock." Isabelle was looking at Alec with one eyebrow raised and a devilish look on her face. "And, _you_ are going to let _me _dress you."

Alec's mouth dropped open. There was no way in hell he was letting Izzy pick out his clothes. _No. Way. _"But…."

"Ah ah ah, no buts. Now come on. I'm gonna make you look absolutely gorgeous."

* * *

Magnus took one final look in the mirror as he adjusted his clothes one last time. He was decked out in skin tight blue leather pants, a neon blue dress shirt, with the top three buttons undone, and a silver chain necklace, as well as a few silver and blue bracelets and an earring. And of course, his makeup. He had on the works: eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss; just the essentials. His hair was gelled up in a ruffled-spiky look, with a few blue streaks running through it, to compliment the rest of the outfit. He briefly wondered where the inspiration for all this blue came from.

_'Oh, that's right. Alexander's eyes. How could I forget?'_

Magnus was planning to take Alec to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant called Taki's. He had arranged for them to have their own private dining space lit with candles to set a romantic scene.

He was going to sweep the poor boy off his feet. He grinned mischievously at himself in the mirror, threw on some black dress shoes, and headed for his yellow Lamborghini to go pick up Alec. Magnus was actually pretty excited for this date.

_'Maybe this means I'm finally getting over Will,'_ he thought hopefully.

As he pulled into the Lightwood's driveway, Magnus smirked. He was feeling exceptionally confident today, and he was ready for the evening. It had been a long time since he'd done anything to help the Shadowhunters, since there was not really anything they could offer him in return for his services. The only reason he had agreed to help them this time was because he had been in a good mood, since Alec had been gawking at him in the coffee shop prior to the Shadowhunters' appearance at his doorstep. Being gawked at always boosted Magnus' self-esteem. He loved to draw attention to himself; whether it be negative or positive, he just loved being the center of attention. And, since Alec had been extremely cute, he loved the attention even more. The boy had still been on his mind when he had gotten home, so when he showed up at his door, Magnus was shocked. But the boy's Shadowhunter comrades had just presented him with the perfect opportunity to get to know Alec better. And he was really looking forward to it.

Magnus parked his car and walked up to the front door of the Lightwoods' huge house. He scowled.

_'And the Clave wonders where all of their money goes to. Maryse spends it all on herself and doesn't tell them..'_

Magnus shook that thought. Tonight was about him and the gorgeous blue-eyed Shadowhunter. Nothing was going to ruin his mood. Especially not selfish, spoiled Clave officials like Maryse.

He smiled to himself as he rang the doorbell. He was really looking forward to this.

* * *

Isabelle opened the door, a huge smile plastered across her face. She was so happy for her brother. It was about time he got a love life. And she, being his loving sister, was so going to make sure everything went perfectly.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Magnus Bane. I have to say, out of all the warlocks in the world, I'm glad my brother decided to have a crush on you. You have an impeccable taste in fashion."

Magnus smirked.

"Why thank you. I'm glad that Alec has a sister who appreciates good style."

Then he replayed her words in his head. _'My brother decided to have a crush on you…'_

"Wait- Alec likes me?"

Magnus was shocked. Not because of the fact that Alec liked him; that much was blatantly obvious, from the amount of staring that had taken place during the two times they had encountered each other; but because of the fact that he told Isabelle, and that she acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Isabelle smiled at the expression on his face. She could tell that he didn't expect Alec to have told anyone else.

"Obviously he likes you. Don't think I didn't notice the way he shamelessly ogled you. Plus, I'm his sister. Do you really think he could keep something like that from me?"

Magnus chuckled.

"Well, I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who can see the way he looks at me. I was almost afraid it was a dream… A gorgeous, black-haired, blue-eyed dream staring me in the face."

Isabelle laughed out loud at Magnus' hopelessly romantic personality.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"I am completely aware of the fact," replied Magnus, grinning widely. "Now, where is my gorgeous date?"

Izzy smiled at his enthusiasm. "I really think you'll be just what Alec needs. He's probably up in his room, freaking out about what could possibly go wrong on your date. I'll go drag him down here!"

Magnus sighed dreamily as Isabelle bounded up the stairs. He was so excited; even more so now that he knew Alec had admitted to liking Magnus. He couldn't wait for this. Magnus heard footsteps and looked up, expecting to see Alec dressed in a black sweater and baggy pants: and was shocked.

Instead of the old holey sweaters that he could tell Alec typically wore, the Shadowhunter was decked out in tight black jeans (though admittedly nowhere near as tight as Magnus' own), a short-sleeved dark blue button-down shirt, and a silk blue tie. He looked absolutely delicious.

Magnus knew he had the hugest grin on his face, and probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was already enjoying himself immensely; just from seeing Alec's outfit; and from the expression on the boy's face as he looked Magnus up and down, the Warlock could tell he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

* * *

Alec felt his jaw drop at the sight of Magnus.

_'Wow. I really need to get it together. This is the third time I've seen him and I still can't keep myself together at just the mere sight of him.'_

Magnus looked like a god. He simply radiated confidence, and Alec suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

_'There's no way he likes me too. He's so perfect. And I'm so…. not.'_

Alec knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up for anything. Magnus probably just wanted to mess with him. But he steeled his raging nerves and mustered up an aura of fake confidence.

"Hey."

Magnus grinned. "He speaks!" he exclaimed. "And here I was thinking all he could do was stand and stare!"

Alec flushed pink. He didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Magnus noticed his unease and kept talking.

"I must say, you look absolutely stunning. Did you pick those clothes yourself?"

_'Stunning?!'_ thought Alec, blushing furiously. "Um.. No.. Actually, Izzy did."

At that moment Isabelle came bounding down the stairs after Alec.

"Doesn't he look amazing?"

At Magnus' nod of approval, she continued.

"And I didn't dress him this amazing for you two to just stand here all day. Go already!" she said excitedly, shooing them out the door.

"Thanks Isabelle," Magnus called over his shoulder.

"Just doing my job! Now go have fun!"

* * *

Alec expected the drive to just be one long ride in awkward silence, but Magnus obviously didn't. He struck up a conversation as soon as they got in the car.

"So, Alec, tell me about yourself!"

Alec shifted nervously in the passenger seat. He was afraid that if Magnus found out about how pathetic he was at being a Shadowhunter, he wouldn't like him anymore. "Um, what do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything that you would be comfortable sharing with me. I don't want to push you, but I also don't want us to be complete strangers. Do you have any pets?"

Alec grimaced at the image of his cat. "Yeah, we have a cat; Church; but he's a real grouch. He likes Jace way more than he likes me. You?"

"Only the pride and joy of my whole existence; Chairman Meow!"

Alec chuckled at Magnus' enthusiasm. "Wow. You must really love your cat!"

"With all of my being," replied the warlock with gusto.

The next half of the car ride was spent discussing the 'magnificence' of Chairman Meow and sparkles; with Magnus proclaiming the greatness and necessity of glittery things, and Alec disagreeing with him.

Once they had reached the restaurant, the waiter escorted them to their table, since Magnus had made the reservations in advance. Alec was shocked at the extravagance of the place.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me," he said, feeling guilty for having cost Magnus so much money.

"It's no problem, darling!," Magnus said soothingly. "Anything for my gorgeous date!"

Alec felt his cheeks turn red. Magnus had such a flirtatious personality, and Alec was so unused to being flirted with. People typically only flirted with Isabelle or Jace. Alec was always in the shadows behind them. Yet another reminder of how inadequate he was compared to his siblings.

He shook that thought and decided to focus on having a good time on this date. After they had been seated and ordered their food, Magnus looked up at him.

"So… Alec. Short for _Alexander_, I presume?" the warlock purred.

Alec swallowed hard. The way Magnus had just said his name….

_'No, Alec. Focus.' _

"Uh, yeah. But people usually just call me Alec."

Magnus smiled at this. "Yes, darling, but I'm not people."

They spent the rest of the date getting to know each other better, but Alec refrained from sharing anything about his low-status as a Shadowhunter. He was afraid that it would make Magnus think less of him.

* * *

Magnus drove Alec home after they had finished eating, feeling extremely happy for the first time since the incident with Will. Maybe this boy would really be good for him. As he pulled back into Alec's driveway for the second time that night, he was already planning his second date with the Shadowhunter. He walked Alec up to the door, sad that they had to part.

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks. For everything. I really had fun tonight."

The warlock grinned at him. "Me too. We should do this again sometime."

He then snapped his fingers and a slip of paper with glittery writing on it appeared in Alec's hand. "Call me!"

Magnus turned, about to leave, and then, apparently changing his mind, spun back around, planted a kiss on the Shadowhunter's cheek, and winked at him. "See you around, Blue-Eyes." And then he was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N - Eeeeep! They sort of kissed! Well, I didn't want to rush it. They hardly know each other yet! Nope, you guys are gonna have to wait for the real shebang.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to keep writing, and I honestly love your reviews with all of my heart. Each one of them makes my day ten thousand times better! Love you all, and thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review if you want more, or if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
